King Sasuke and His Plushie!
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: A new spin on the Veggietales "King George and His Ducky". A king of a land has his eye on somthing someone else has, even though his has his own. Just what would the king do to get this plushie he wants so bad?


Oh lord...

Oh lord. PLEASE! Do not ask my why the hell I wrote this, because I have no idea, at all… It started on a day in December. I had two hours of nothing to do because I was in home room while other people took tests they had that period. –Slaps self- never again!

Akamaru: _Bark_. (That means he be singing! XD)

--

One upon a time, there was a land far far away, called Konoha.

Now this kingdom was powerful and wealthy, and a ruler by the name of Orochi(mochi)maru wanted it so badly, that he declared war on this place, but who cares about him? He has almost nothing to do with the story. I could have put Akamaru instead of Orochimochimaru and it wouldn't matter, because he (for some reason) isn't in this story either.

Now I'm just off topic. Let's get back on shall we?

Now since this is based upon a children's video, there were no weapons. Well, they had a … different idea of weapons, so bare with me, please.

"Blueberry, three o'clock!" shouted a boy with red triangles on his face. Pupiless eyes spotted per said item quickly descending on him. He ducked and rolled. He then turned to a boy that seemed to be loading up a catapult with the same sort of item aimed at them. "Hurry up Shino!" he shouted

The silent boy shot the white-eye general a stony glare before pushing the catapult up to the front line with a man who refused to neither give up… nor shut up.

"When I get home, I shall tell my youthful student how we prevailed!"

The white-eyed boy opened his mouth to reply in a sarcastic manner than would surely go over the green man's head, but this comment was silenced and replaced with another. "Apple! Pecan! Coconut crème! Twelve o'clock! Three fifteen! Six thirty!" All four men ducked as the various flavors flew past them.

"I've been hit!" Yelled a soldier that shall not be named because he isn't important. He was ignored as he went down, "wounded" with the coconut crème.

The red triangle'd boy army crawled over to the white-eyed boy. "Oi! General Neji!" He shouted over the warfare.

"What Kiba?" Neji shouted back

"Now?!" Kiba asked. When Neji nodded quickly, Kiba turned and cupped his hands over his mouth "Now Gai!"

"He'll be so proud of m-, Huh?" asked the man in green, a bit distracted. Shino sighed, and repeated the request. "Right!" he shouted back shortly after. With one tug of a rope, he sent a dozen pies flying.

--

"Ahhhhh." Sighed the king of Konoha, as he slid into his tub.

This king of Konoha just loved baths. He also loved something else, that just completed bath and generally made him happy

King: _Some kings love horses,_

_And some kings love cattle._

_Some kings love leading their troops into battle._

_But me I'm not like that._

_I find that stuff… mushy…_

_I'd much rather stay in my tub with my … plushie!_

The dark haired king grabbed per said plushie from atop a shelf. Of course, it hadn't been there long, seeing as the king almost never put it down unless necessary, which was… never, really. The plushie seemed to be of a weasel.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Erm, King Sasuke? King Sasuke are you there?"

"Maybe." He replied.

The door opened to reveal his right hand man, and when I say that, I mean all he does is different stuff for the king. They weren't best friend, but the boy did like to stay "youthfully" besides the king. "We have sort of a problem with the pie war-" he was cut off by the king.

Sasuke: _Because I love my plush!_

Guy: _Well sir, if I could have a moment_

Sasuke: _Love my plush!_

Guy: _There are some things we must discuss..._

Sasuke hopped out of his tub, only donning a pair of blue swim trunks. He was handed a towel and both him and his "right hand man" left the "bath"room.

Sasuke: _I love my plush!_

Guy: _see there's this war, and well, we're in it…_

Sasuke:_ Love my plush!_

Guy: _and I don't mean to make a fuss!_

Sasuke looked over at the other young man "theeeen don't." He said simply with a shrug. He lay horizontally across his throne.

Sasuke: _Now concentrate dear Lee, and I think you will agree…_

_The most important person in the whole wide world is… me!_

_So please don't drag me down with all the peoples and their troubles…_

_Go run some water in my tub to freshen up my bubbles…_

Lee did not believe rolling his eyes at the king was a youthful action, or he would have done it several times by now, as he watched "King Sasuke" pop up from his throne and dance out on to his balcony, overlooking the kingdom.

Sasuke: _Because I love my plush!_

Lee: _I do not know why I even bothered_

Sasuke: _I love my plush!_

Lee: _You can not reason with this guy_

Both: _Because I(he) love(s) my(his) plush._

Lee: _I think it's time to face the facts._

_I think we are all a little stuck._

Sasuke: _Oh let the army run amok_.

Lee: _I fear Konoha's out of luck._

Both: _Because I(he) love(s) my(his) plush._

Lee: _Yes, undoubtedly we are stuck_

Sasuke: _Oh let the army run amok!_

Lee: _oh boy we are really out of luck_

Sasuke tossed his weasel plush high in the air.

Sasuke: _because I love my-_

Sasuke paused and stared, completely missing his plushie as it bounced off of the brunette's head and fell to the ground. From his balcony, he looked down at the kingdom before him. What he saw was a small house belonging to an orphan boy. There was a small washing bin he took baths in that sat outside on his little balcony. In that bin at this moment was a blue-eyed blonde haired boy, holding what the king now wanted most.

The boy, staring gone unnoticed, enjoyed his bath, even if it was small.

Blonde: _Because I love my plush…_

_It's always there to make me smile…_

_I love my plush; it's my very favorite toy._

_-Hums-_

_I love… my… plush….._

"I want it." The king muttered. Lee walked up next to him and tried to look in the general direction Sasuke was staring. The green boy frowned slightly.

"The… House?"

"No!" Sasuke snapped. He pointed at the mini fox nestled in the blonde's hair. "The plushie!"

--End--of--Chapter--One!--

I hope you like this. I managed to find it cute. And as you may notice, I've already mentioned all of the boys cept for Kakashi, Asuma, and Asuma's boys. Shika and Choji have a part, but if you're expecting Kakashi, Asuma, or any of the girls, really, you're gonna have to wait until my next idea, or perhaps a silly song or what ever. I still haven't decided on the silly song. I'm having… difficulties assigning parts. Seriously. Review please!


End file.
